The Girls and Boys of Rock n Roll
The Girls and Boys of Rock n Roll 'was ordinary a song from the Movie The Chipmunks Adventure. This is one of the songs Team Ness and Team Polestar sing together. This is a battle against the girls and boys compete in ths song to see which sides better. During this song, Team Ness did the exact same dance as The Chipmunks, when they sang this song. Also, Team Polestar did the exact same dance as The Chipettes when they sang this song, including with Paula pulling down Ness cap. Samantha & Emma dancing and confronting Lucas & Chase, and dancing on the side of The hot air balloon. These things are based on The Chipmunk Adventure. Lyrics ''Ness & Paula: The sun goes down I'm just getting, I'm heading for the city of lights Team Ness & Team Polestar: Radio blastin' all the way to the club gonna rock this town together Samantha & Emma: (confronts Lucas & Chase) Your living in a man's... Paula: World, they tell us (pulls down Ness' cap) Samantha & Emma: But we ain't gonna buy it Team Polestar: The things they're trying to sell us (Ness, Lucas, and Chase glares at Team Polestar) Team Polestar: Now! Team Polestar: Causes we're the girls rock n roll Paula: (doing this to Ness) Oooooo! (Ness glares at Paula) Samantha & Emma: Yeah we're the girls of roooock n roll! Paula: Rooock n r-o-o-o-l! (The three them dance together) Team Ness Ness: Oooooo, yeaaah! Ness: Curtains up, and I'm already to go, the guitar is in my hand! Team Ness: (dancing) There's nothing more then I'd rather do, '' ''then be in a rock in band Ness: What we have... Lucas & Chase: is what we believe in Lucas & Chase: Heading for the top! Ness: Don't you know! ''Lucas & Chase: (running up to where Ness is) We'll never believein (Team Polestar's shocked) Lucas & Chase: Causes we're the boys of rock n roll Ness: You better believe it! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Lucas & Chase: Yeah we're the boys of rooock n roll Ness: (jumps off rock and joins Lucas and Chase) Rooooock n rooooll! (Team Polestar glares at Team Ness angrily) All Teams: Team Ness and Team Polestar Team Polestar: (marchs up the platform) We are the girls, we are the girls, we are the girls of rock n roll! Team Ness: (marchs up the same platform Team Polestar's at) We are the boys, we are the boys, we are the boys of rock n roll! (Ness grabs Paula's hand, Lucas grabs Samantha's hand, and Chase grabs Emma's hand) (each of them dance) Team Ness: Yeah we're the boys of rock n roll! Paula: R-o-o-o-ll n rock! Team Polestar: Yeah we're the girls of rock n roll! Paula Polestar: Better believe it that we are... Team Ness: (Bounces into their hot air balloon) Yeah we're the boys of rock n roll! Ness: R-o-o-o-ll n roll! Team Polestar: Yeah we're the girls of rock n roll Paula: R-o-o-o-ll n roll! Team Ness: Yeah we're the boys of rock n roll! Ness: Rooooock n roll!